And The Metamorphosis Began
by A Writer Wannabee
Summary: GWAC BTVS crossover UNDER RECONSTRUCTION:CHAP TWO Relena's destiny wasn't what she expected. Formerly known as Relena:The Vampire Slayer. My first story. Please read and review. Flames are welcome
1. The Eve Of Ruminations

Version 12.17.2006.04.49

**DISCLAIMER:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a property Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television and Kuzui Enterprises while Gundam Wing: After Colony and Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz is a property of Sotsu Agency and Sunrise and TV Asahi. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING: **This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**Legend: **

"speaking"

'thinking'

SOUND EFFECTS

_Introduction/Flashback/memory _

**Timeline: **

Angel the Series: Millions of years after the last season

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Millions of years after the last season

Devil May Cry: Millions of years after the second installment of the game

Gundam Wing After Colony: Two Years After the Endless Waltz Movie

**DEDICATION: **This chapter is dedicated to Camigwen the author of another Gundam Wing After Colony and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover entitled "Immortality after Death" which inspired me to write this fan fiction.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

_In every generation there is a __Chosen__ One._

_She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. _

_She is the **Slayer**. _

**AND THE METAMORPHOSIS HAS BEGUN **

By A Writer Wannabee

CHAPTER ONE:THE EVE OF RUMINATIONS

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i****!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"And now we must persist on we have started. We can not set aside those years. Let us not dissipate these sacrifices. Thank you and good evening."

Applause erupted from the audience. As soon as it died down, the young Cerulean blue – eyed blonde took a bow and left the stage.

"Thank you for the inspiring speech, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlain. Ladies and gentlemen, the program has just ended. Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

'Yes it has been years since the Eve Wars. Yet so much has to be done' Relena thought.

Ever since the Mariemaia incident, so much has come up. So many conventions, meetings, seminars, banquets to attend and it seems like almost everyday a terrorist group is forcing her to give in to their demands. To top it all she is surrounded by reporters everywhere she went.

'No wonder I am having these disturbing dreams lately. Maybe it is a sign of insanity due to all the stress I am getting.'

"Miss Dorlain, may I have this dance."

That voice woke up Relena from her reverie. She saw Quatre Raberba Winner standing in front of her with his arm raised towards her.

"And who am I to decline such a friendly request?" She smiled, before taking his arm.

"You seem to be occupied today, Miss Dorlain." The blue eyed blonde bachelor asked as they walk to the dance floor.

"Quatre, we have been friends for a long time, so please drop the formalities." She replied.

"And yes, something has been bothering me, lately."

"All right, I'll drop the formalities. A new threat, I presume. Could I'd be of any help?" her partner asked.

"It's a kind offer but fortunately there are no new threats that I knew of. And you shouldn't bother yourself with these things, it's my job. You should focus on Winner Enterprises."

"So something else is bothering you?" Relena didn't answer.

"I take that as a yes. Let me guess. Is it about a certain Prussian blue eyed Preventer?"

A blush crept at Relena's cheeks.

'I can't believe that I have been broadcasting my feelings for Heero too much,' she chided herself.

It has been a year since Heero Yuy returned. The perfect soldier joined the Preventers and was assigned to the Vice Foreign Minister Head Security Officer. Relena tried to seize the opportunity to show her emotions for him. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to notice. She gave up after almost everyone found out that she is in love with a certain anti – social.

"No, Quatre, it's not him that is bothering me." She stammered then saw the Arab raised an eyebrow.

"I am telling the truth Quatre."

"Then tell me what occupying your thoughts, Relena" Quatre asked with deep concern in his eyes.

"I . . . . I have been having these weird dreams lately. There was a girl looking at the sky. She has brown hair and green eyes. All of a sudden she broke into a run. I tried to follow her. When she was about to reach the gates, I saw someone moving towards very fast towards. This someone has a sword in his hand. I was about to shout to warn her but it's too late. The sword was thrust to her stomach. Everything went black. I screamed through the darkness and I woke up." Relena narrated.

"Since when you are having this dream, Relena?" he asked.

"Two weeks ago," she replied.

"Not only that, I think that I am becoming a paranoid. I always have the feeling that someone is watching me. I don't know. Probably, I have been pushing myself to much lately."

As Relena explained, Quatre felt her grip around his hand tighten. "Ah, Relena could you loosen your hold a bit."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, Quatre. I didn't realized that I 'm so tensed." she apologized as she released Quatre's hand, which is very red from her grip.

"It's okay, Relena." He said waving his hand and gestured her away from the dance floor.

'Funny, I don't remember Relena being that strong. I don't even think she is capable of that grip.'

"Good Evening, Colonel Yuy." Quatre said when he noticed the fellow pilot walking towards them.

"Evening, Winner." Heero said in his usual monotone voice.

"Minister Dorlain, we have to leave now. The Earth Alliance informed me that you will have a meeting with them tomorrow."

"Well then, goodbye and take care, Relena." Quatre said.

"I hope in the next meeting, you have already solved what's bothering you."

"Goodbye, Quatre. And thank you for listening." Relena smiled.

"It's always a pleasure, Miss Relena Dorlain." Quatre bowed.

Heero began escorting Relena towards the door.

Quatre Winner took one last glance from the Vice Foreign Minister and her Head Security Officer before walking to a table where a certain platinum blonde waiting for him.

"Looks like I've got competition," she said.

"Jealous?" he grinned.

"Should I be jealous?" she implied.

"Of course you should. I'm one of the most eligible bachelors in the universe you know," he answered.

"I never thought that the Winner heir is capable of boasting and teasing. I thought I already know you in and out." she said slyly.

"So what's bothering Miss Relena today?"

"I believe she herself doesn't know. If she does find out, she will tell us. Now how about getting to know me better?" he suggested as he raised his hand to her.

After accepting his hand, Dorothy Catolonia walked with him to the dance floor.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. The First Encounter

Version 12.16.2006.04.50

**DISCLAIMER:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a property Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television and Kuzui Enterprises while Gundam Wing: After Colony and Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz is a property of Sotsu Agency and Sunrise and TV Asahi. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission. 

**WARNING: **This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**Legend: **

"speaking"

'thinking'

SOUND EFFECTS

_Introduction/Flashback/memory _

**Timeline: **

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer:_ Millions of years after the last season

_Gundam Wing After Colony:_ Two Years After the Endless Waltz Movie

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to Herald-Mage Brianna the first reviewer of this fictionwho inspired me to continue when I want to give up the story.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i **

_"She will be the one to restore your ideal kingdom, Father...and I will fight for her sake. So please forgive this hopeless son of yours." -**Zechs Marquise / Milliardo Peacecraft, Gundam Wing After Colony **_

**AND THE METAMORPHOSIS HAS BEGUN **

By A Writer Wannabee

CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i **

"Good afternoon Ms. Hilde, Ms. Relena is at her office," the butler greeted before allowing the young woman in.

"Thanks, Pagan," the German said before going upstairs.

A few minutes later she entered the office without knocking.

"Rellie?"

The office was mess. Newspapers and magazines were scattered everywhere.

"I'm here Hilde," a small voice answered from the back of the room.

The blue haired lady found the former princess in a middle of papers, books and a huge amount of dust.

"What on Earth are you doing?" she asked between her coughs.

"Oh, I'm researching for my next speech."

"You're going to talk about general house cleaning?"

"Very funny! Finally, I found it!" the blonde suddenly exclaimed.

"What's that?"

"My father's journal."

"You're going to read his diary? Isn't that invading his privacy?" Hilde asked as she peered at the notebook

"Well, sort of, but my mother said he would have wanted me to read it."

"So what's the topic this time?"

"I have to convince the elite members of the Earth Space United Nation to support the colony repairs," Relena replied before skimming between the pages.

"And how's your Dad's diary going to help?"

"My father wanted the Earth Federation to increase the maintenance budget for the colony during his term."

"So you're going to copy your father's proposals," the former OZ soldier teased.

"Not necessarily, I'll just go over it and take some pointers."

"Oh, so how many days do you have left?"

"The talk will be in two months time."

"WHAT! That's several weeks from now."

"Yes but I really need to prepare," the Sanq princess said and stood up

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to spend your entire weekend inside this room."

"What do you mean, Hilde?" Relena asked as she set aside the journal before picking the books that are scattered around the room.

"I know we could go clubbing tonight."

"I can't. I have to work on this..."

"I won't take no for answer."

"Hilde, we can't! In case you've forgotten, I'm the vice-"

"Rellie, there's nothing that a little make over can't change."

"We won't get passed the security."

"Well, I'm a former OZ soldier and a PREVENTER in reserve."

"But my head security officer is an active PREVENTER and a former GUNDAM Pilot."

"I'm sure we could distract him with something."

Hilde winked at her friend and took out a cellphone.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i **

"Hilde, I don't really like this."

"You need some adventure in your life," she said and continued dragging the other girl inside club.

It was hard for her convincing Relena to come with her especially Heero almost caught them. At least, Duo agreed with her. Her boyfriend distracted the perfect soldier as they snuck out. Hopefully he will be able to leave the mansion, unnoticed and join the both of them before anyone gets suspicious. A voice broke her reverie.

"Hi Miss, would you like to dance with me."

When she noticed that Relena will decline the offer, she answered for her friend. "Of course she would love to."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Relena glared at Hilde when the guy took her hand and lead her to dance floor. She was having a hard time moving because of the crowd and her clothes. Her friend obviously picked the whole outfit for her. She's currently wearing a pair of tight jeans with matching white sleeveless tank top. Not to mention her feet was beginning to hurt because of the high heeled sandals that she's wearing. She's grateful for the wig though. She can't imagine tomorrow's headline will be.

"Yo babe, are you going to dance or not?"

"Sorry, I don't really feel like dancing."

With that Relena headed for the nearest exit.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Hilde was tapping her fingers on the table along the music when she saw Duo entered the club.

"Over here," she shouted as she waved at her boyfriend.

Her smile faded when she noticed that Duo seemed hesitant to join her. She decided to approach him instead.

"What took you so long? I thought that you'll ditch the perfect soldier at the quickest possible time and head right here. Are you losing your touch?"

"Actually..."

"He is losing his touch. He failed to ditch the perfect soldier," another voice pitched in.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i **

'This can't be happening. This is not true,' repeating the mantra in her head over and over again.

"Relena!"

"Heero?"

"Hn," he replied as he gestured to come with him.

"I'm sorry."

Dead silence was between them even when they got out of the alley. She opened to speak once more but stopped when she noticed her brother walking towards them.

"Relena, what were you thinking? Everyone was worried about you. I should have known you never list How many times I told you not to-"

"I KNOW."

Everyone stared at her, shocked at what she had just done.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired. Can't we just go home?"

Everyone nodded and immediately left.

In the alley beside the club, there was a pile of dust in the alley and small piece of broken wood right next to it.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
